The future?
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: someoes out to get kagome can Inuyasha get there in time? will he be too late? and whats with the people who look just like them? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The future?

A/n: I worked really hard on this one so please r&R!

Disclaimer: sneaks into a dark mansion "almost there" stops outside room labeled Inuyasha! " Yes, I made it!" Does a little dance. Suddenly the lights flip on. Men in blacks suits surround the author. 'Damn it!' " He he I was just kidding guys can't you take a joke?"

"As long as you say it" sigh " fine I don't own inuyasha" "or?" " Or anyone else except taro he's all mine" hugs the boy he smirks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Step aside sweetie, I wouldn't wanna have to stain that pretty white shirt of urs. Your alittle young to be a priestess aren't you?"

The man asked the young 18 year-old in front of him blocking him from getting into the shrine. Her raven hair blowing around in the breeze Hazel eyes full of stubbornness and a touch of fear.

" You will not pass."

The man smirked and pressed the cold metal of his gun to her neck. She flinched and he grinned.

" It's not wise to cross someone with a gun, Kagome."

She froze and looked at him.

" How do you know my name?"

" Lets just say I know a lot about you now move"

" Never"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

" Lucky for you I like a girl with spunk."

She shivered and tried to push him off her. He dragged her along with him to the shed.

' Thank god mom, gramps, and Sota aren't here'

He looked around in the shed and found some rope. He dragged her across the snow-covered yard and tied her to the sacred tree, and then he gagged her.

" Now be a good little miko and stay put, "

He told her running his greasy hand across her pale creamy cheek. He walked away and leaned back and sighed

' Why did I have to come back today?' she looked down remembering ' oh right because my shirt was torn up and bloody from the battle last night I was forced to wear this.'

She hated the outfit because it made her look like kikyo the woman who had inuyasha's heart in the palm of her hand. She let out a sad sigh, which was muffled by the gag.

" Don't worry doll face I'm back!"

She looked up and saw the bag of stuff slung over his shoulder.

" Ummmph!"

He smirked,

" What was that babe?"

He asked teasing her. He kneeled down in the snow beside her and caressed her cheek.

" I'll be back for your frozen body later, my dear."

He told her laughing at her horrified expression. He stood up grabbed the bag and walked swiftly away.

It started snowing again.

'Inuyasha help'

(A/n: I could just stop here for now you know in fact I think I will……….. nah, I'm just playing around here's some more of the story.)

-IN THE FEDUAL ERA-

A white haired Inu-hanyou stood peering into an old well. His cute white puppy ears drooped.

" Where are you kagome? You said you'd be right back and that was this morning! It doesn't take until sundown to change clothes!"

He sighed then jumped into the well. A few sec. Later he was in Kagome's era. He jumped outta the well and into the well house.

' It's kinda cold.'

He thought tightening his blood red hario around him. He walked out into the snow. Heading towards the sacred tree he thought he saw something red by the tree.

' What in the hell is that?'

He drew closer and realized….

"Kagome!"

He rushed over to her. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Oomph"

He pulled the gag outta her mouth she coughed a few times.

"I-inuyasha"

" Who did this to you?"

"I –"

She fainted. He shook her.

'She's freezing'

" Kagome, wake up you can't sleep!"

He quickly cut the ropes binding her to the tree and rushed her inside. He laid her down on the couch and started a fire in the fireplace. He covered her with blankets.

"Kags, wake up you can't sleep, come on."

He shook her.

" Kagome please."

She groaned, her eyes fluttered open, her lips were tinted blue.

" Inuyasha, that man he got away."

" What man?"

" I don't know I've never seen him before but, he knew me and he said he'd be back."

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you, I swear."

She gave him a weak smile.

' She's still shivering'

He surprised her and himself bye picking her up and setting her in his lap and snaking his arms around her slender waist he held her close. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. Her shivering stopped and her lips lost their blue tint.

' Inuyasha saved that wench damn it'

The figure in the shadows growled slightly. Inuyasha looked towards the windowhe'd heard a growl, the boy ducked.

'Oh crap he can probably smell me.'

' But that's there's no way'

He sniffed again.

' An offspring? Yes it's defiantly his scent mixed with that wolf girl. Ha so he doesn't get Kagome after all.'

Inuyasha smiled, Kagome snuggled closer to him.

' She's still cold'

He pulled the blankets around her tighter and held her closer. She rested her head against his firm chest and listened to his heartbeat.

'If this is what it takes to get Inuyasha to hold me then I'll stay out in the snow all day every day.'

She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

**BANG!**

Kagome jerked awake.

'How long was I asleep?'

Inuyasha was clutching her against him.

" Who the hell are you?"

Kagome looked over at the figure and gasped…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He he he he cliffie ! hahahahaha now you'll have to wait till I update which won't be soon if less than 5 people R&R! smiles evilly.

Taro: that was pure genius!

Me: I know! Hey lets go get something to eat.

Taro: ok let's go.

They walk away happily!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update but my puters been down for two weeks. Anyways on with the story again sorry.

Me: I don't own anyone expect taro.

Taro: smirks see that wasn't so hard.

Me: sticks tongue out at him yes it was you baka.

Taro: what'd you just say wench?

Me: opps gotta go on with the story. Jets out the door.

Taro: get back her follows her outta the room.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" T-that's him he's back."

Inuyasha looks down at her.

"That's the guy who did this to you."

She nods and burry's her face in his chest. He looks back up at the young man standing in the doorway.

" Tell me something why do you reek of kouga."

Kagome looked up at the man clearly shocked.

" K-kouga?"

" Because, he's my father."

The young man walked out of the shadows and removed a bracelet. He suddenly had a tail just like kouga's, sharp claws and fangs, and piercing green eyes. He glared at kagome.

"You're the reason my parents are fighting, you and that stupid mutt! My father is still madly in love with you and you torture him every day"

" I-I would never do that to kouga I would never hurt anyone"

" Bull shit you do everyday! You and that damn mutt he has to see you two together everyday!"

" We haven't seen that stupid wolf in weeks"

"Not you two, the future you!"

The man told him in a duh-you-dumb-ass kinda tone.

Kagome stared at him dumb founded

' The future us, you mean he chooses me over kikiyo.'

The mans phone went off. He answered it.

" What?….. Yeah….. but I ……. Fine bye!"

" what the hell d-"

" my father wants to see you now."

" Fine but if anyone lays one hand on kagome I'll rip it off."

' I wanna hear about my future with kagome.'

The wolf boy sighed and put his bracelet back on.

" follow me."

He led them to a car. Inuyasha was still carrying Kagome because one he didn't trust that damn wolf and two she was still to weak to walk. After all she was still a little cold plus he liked holding her. He stopped at the odd metal thing.

" what is this thing?"

" it's a car it helps people get to places faster."

He nodded and slowly got into the front seat still holding kagome. He wasn't letting out of his arms around these wolfs. They drove to the edge of town and turned on to a dirt road, which led to a huge black iron gate. He pressed a button and the gates opened. They drove through the forest for what seemed like forever in till they finally reached a hug dugout house. (a/n: you no those houses built into the side of a cliff or whatever.) he parked the car and got out,

" ok come on we don't have all day."

Inuyasha slowly got out of the car still carrying kagome.

" inuyasha, you can put me down now"

" no , I don't trust them."

She sighed and gave him a pleading look. He sighed and put her down.

" fine, just stay close."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. A small smile graced her features. The front door burst open and some one gasped.

" kagome, inuyasha what are you doing here so late?"

a woman's voice called out.

"aymae?"

" yes don't you recognize me?"

" mother these are not the kagome and inuyasha that are your best friends."

" W-what!"

another figure came up beside aymae.

" what's going on here?"

"there here father."

The young wolf pushed Inuyasha and kagome forwards.

" go on."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on kagome. They slowly moved forwards. Ayame turned to kouga.

" your in big trouble"

he whimpered then followed his mate into the living room.

They all sat down, the wolfs on one side inu and kags on the other.

" what was it that you took from my shrine?"

the young mans eyes widened and he looked at the floor.

" you did what?"

" Taro, this had better be a joke."

" nothing important I only went to kill you"

he muttered. He parents froze and inuyasha growled.

" why do you want her dead wolf?"

Taro's head shot up he glared at kagome.

" because she's the reason mom and dad are fighting she's the reason for all of our suffering!"

he shouted. His folks looked at him shocked, their mouths hanging open.

" when you left you had something what was it"

kagome demanded.

" this"

he pulled a long slender white packet out of his pocket. Kagome gasped and paled.

" p-put that away"

he smirked

"so you know what this is then."

She nodded her eyes never leaving the packet. He started to open it she turned white as a ghost.

" p-please don't"

Kouga turned to his son.

" taro, put that away now!"

inuyasha watched this scene unfold before him and quickly shot forward and took the packet away and closed it. He threw it out the open window. Taro gave an evil laugh, he produced a green bag.

" I have plenty more were that came from."

Suddenly there was a flashed of blue and red. An older Inuyasha stood on the other side of the room smirking.

" did you really think I'd let you hurt my mate?"

inu and kags gasped.

" did you get it?"

asked none other than a plumper, taller, and older kagome. 'wait plumper' kagome thought.

Younger Inuyasha's ears stood straight up he heard a second heart beat coming from older kagome.

" are you?"

" yes , I'm 3 months along, its going to be a little girl this time." She told her happily.

Kagome's jaw dropped as did Inuyasha's. older inuyasha smirked.

" she'll be…"

he counted off on his hands.

" 30 right?"

his mate nodded. Y.inu and kags fell over anime style.

" t-that's not possible your only what 25?"

o.k. laughed

"actually I'm 518"

O.k. laughed at the younger her's face.

" but how only demons can live that long."

Inuyasha stated (A/n: no way really inuyasha. No duh Sherlock.)

" AHEM!"

everyone looked over at Taro who was smirking happily, he had another packet in his hand. Both inu's shouted.

" damn you!"

A/n: I think I'll stop here.

Taro: found ya!

Me: uhhhh…. Wait Taro you don't wanna hurt me.

Taro slowly advances on her.

Taro: I'm not going hurt you

He wraps his arms around my waist.

Taro: I'm going torture you.

Me: just how are you going to do that? Leans in to kiss him but he moves away groans and tries again and fails.

Taro: like this now say your sorry

Me: pouts fine I'm sorry

Taro: you'd better be wench then he kisses her.

Me: pulls away bye guys kisses him again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: omg I'm soooooo sorry that it took me soooooo long to update but I lost my story and it took me forever and a million years to find it please forgive me.

Disclaimer:

Taro: say it wench!

Me: hells no!

Taro: fine then I'm leaving.

He heads towards door.

Me: stop! I'll say it. I sighs sadly don't own inuyasha!

Taro: take THAT HALF BREED!

Inuyasha: what'd you just say? I'll kill you wolf!

Me: kagome!

Kagome: inuyasha sit boy.

Me: thanks okay on with the story!

\

Both inuyashas rush across the room to their kagomes and pick them up. Taro smirked,

" Scared? You should be!"

Aymae elbowed her husband.

" Do something."

She hissed. Inuyasha growled at the boy in front of them blocking their exit. (A/n: inuyasha is our inuyasha and o.i. is older inuyasha same with kags k! ) O.I. was kogua sneaking up behind his son and distracted him.

" What the hell is that stuff anyway?"

"It's a poison powder that affects only mikos."

Kogua jumped on his son and pinned him to the ground. He looked up at them.

" What're you just standing there for go!"

both inuyashas took off with the love of their loves in their arms. They stopped once they were several miles away. Both inu's set their mikos down. O.I. wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and nuzzled her neck. She giggled.

" I think we owe them an explanation."

She said to her mate, he nodded.

" yeah, I think your right."

'Yasha and kags looked at each other still totally confused. Kagome tried to fight the shiver that was coming but lost. She hoped inuyasha didn't see it she didn't want to worry him. He took off his hario and put it around her, she smiled up at him.

" thanks 'yasha"

" no problem."

The other two watched memories flooded through their minds. The younger two turned their attention back to the older two.

" I'm pretty sure you know by now we're the future you."

(A/n: once again inuyasha thanks for stating the obvious)

they nodded.

" how are you 518?"

kags asked.

" lets just say inuyasha makes the right choice in the end."

She winked at the younger her.

" oh, I see"

both inuyashas stood there totally lost, slowly it dawned on them.

" oh"

" hey inuyasha can I talked to you for a minute?" O.I. asked.

" uh, sure."

" I don't know if you should do that I mean you might give away to much."

" I won't I promise baby."

Kags pinched herself.

" ouch, so I'm not-"

" dreaming no its not a dream trust me things are going to be a lot different now."

Both kags smiled at each other.

" sooo 30 kids?"

" over 500 years"

kags. Glanced over at the inu's.

" I like those jeans."

O.K. giggled

" some how I knew you would."

They both giggled at that. The yasha's walked over to them.

" What's so funny?"

O.I. asked they both burst out laughing.

" nothing nothing."

The Kagomes said together.

" hey umm… how have you been living here for 500 years w/o anyone noticing?"

" d.p.a."

" what?"

" d.p.a means demon protection agency they make it so we can live here with out people freaking out I'm not sure how but they do."

" oh ok."

O.I. wrapped his arms around his mate's waist again.

" I think we should split up from here I mean if people saw us ."

they nodded.

" alright bye"

" bye"

inuyasha bent down and offered kagome his back. She climbed on and they headed off towards the shrine.

" so…"

"so…"

" did you like what you saw?"

kagome asked she was kinda nervous he smiled.

" yeah I did!"

she smiled and laid her head on his back.

" oh what did older inuyasha tell you?"

he smirked

Flash back

" here take this, you no what to do with it right"

he nodded taking the small box from him. He opened it a blush was evident on his face but he smiled. A grin tugged at his lips.

"thanks."

He tucked the box away.

end flashback

" oh nothing"

"tell me!"

he smirked

" and why would I do that?"

" because…"

she thought for a minute then smirked he couldn't deny it now.

" 'cuz you love me"

he froze for a sec thinking of a come back.

" so that doesn't mean I have to tell."

She smiled.

' he just…."

They reached the shrine in a matter of seconds.

" we should probably head back."

He told her. She groaned.

" at least let me change."

He nodded.

"fine."

5 minutes later…

Inuyasha was dozing off on her bed. He scent was so intoxicating. She came back in her yellow backpack stuff full of stuff as usual. (A/n: how the hell does she carry that thing?)

" I'm ready"

he sat up quickly.

" alright"

they headed out the door and into the well house. They were soon surrounded by the all to familiar blue light. And then they were in inuyashas time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped up outta the well. He didn't let go of though. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her off to the sacred tree.

kagome: she'll update sooner from now on but its been a loooong two weeks .

me: plus this site was down whenever i was trying to update. pouts

taro: oh get over it.

me: pouts even more remind me why i married you.

taro: cuz you love me.

me: sigh yes i do well bye bye for now.

inuyasha: you can't end it here! it was just getting good.

me: kagome

kagome: sit boy

me: thanks kags

well that's it for now. Please r &r.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: oh my gosh I am sooo sorry about not updating but I have 3 projects due on the same day! So I've been working on them well anyways-

Taro: your forgetting something.

Me: smiles innocently no I'm not

Kagome: syd you're forgetting to umph!

Me: **claps hand over kags mouth** no I'm not

Inuyasha: feh, say it wench!

(f.y.i. I no inuyasha called Taro a wolf but he's not I mean in this story he's a wolf but up here he's a full inu-youkia) (dog demon)

Taro: don't talk to her like that half-breed!

Inuyasha: who you calling half-breed? Mutt!

Me: umm I don't own Inuyasha! So stop fighting! On with the story!

Inuyasha jumped onto his favorite Branch. Leaving Kagome's book-bag on the foot of the tree. He settled down then placed Kagome on his lap with his hario over them like a blanket. She smiled and rested her head against his chest.

"Hey Kagome?"

" hmmmm?"

she tilted her head back so she could look up at him. He blushed and reached into his hario and pulled out the soft black box.

" I'm I not sure how to do this but uh…. Will you be my mate?"

a tear made it's way down Kagome's cheek.

' she's crying?'

" yes, of course"

she smiled up at him and quickly brushed her lips against his.

" I just have one question."

"yes?"

"what about kikiyo?"

he sighed he'd been expecting that. He held her closer making sure not to drop the box

" me and kikiyo were both lonely and sad that's all we really had together. See because we were both sad it didn't hurt as much when we were together… we weren't really in love. We thought we were because neither of us new what love was… but now I do. I love you Kagome."

She smiled.

" and I love you Inuyasha I have for a long time."

He opened the box and handed it to her. Her breath caught in her throat . the gold band caught the moonlight just right, but what really caught her eye was the two modest diamonds on other side of a beautiful red ruby.

" it says something on the inside of it."

She carefully took the ring outta the box and read it. Engraved in the gold band was the phrase.

_I'll love you always and forever._

She gasped and looked up at him. More tears threatened to fall.

He took the ring from her and slid it onto the left ring finger.

" and I mean it to."

He looked down at her. Kagome's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"and I'll always love you."

The look in her eyes made him shiver so much love and trust was shinning through at him, raw and unfiltered. He leaned down and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

" Kagome! Inuyasha! What're you guys doing?"

they pulled apart and blushed slightly. Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

" we'll finish this later."

She smiled, Inuyasha picked her up and jumped down .

After setting her on her feet he answered miroku's question.

"Talking, you have a problem with that monk?"

"but how could you talk with your lips pressed against Kagome's?"

shippo asked curiously.

They both turned bright red blushing furiously. Sango giggled and miroku got a prevented look on his face.

" I…uh…"

" it's alrite we heard everything, no need to explain."

Sango smiled at her "sister".

" so you were spying?"

inuyasha asked angrily.

" now now Inuyasha let's not be rash."

"you have till 3 1… 2…!"

they took off running. Inuyasha smirked and turned to Kagome.

" now where were we?"

" right about here."

Kagome answered closing the distanced between them.

THE END FOR NOW…

Me: please R&R people if you do I'll love you forever!

Taro: hey!

Me: **sweat-drops** hehe just kidding Taro

Taro: yeah real funny

Kagome: like she said if you R&R she might write a sequal.

Me: I will?

Kagome: yes I wanna know what happens next.

Me: fine you win

Inuyasha: yeah!

Kagome& syd smile knowingly

That's the end!


End file.
